Protecting His Treasure
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Luffy ask his crew what they'd do if he died. Ten years later, the Pirate King is sentenced to execution. Nakamaship w/ everyone and Zoro/Luffy bros


**Protecting His Treasure**

 **Summary: Luffy ask his crew what they'd do if he died. Twelve years later, the Pirate King is sentenced to execution. Nakamaship w/ everyone and Zoro/Luffy**

 **AN: so it's kinda obvious that Zoro would give his life for Luffy, we all saw that. So it would make sense that he'd follow him into death as well. But Luffy has more than the One Piece, which everyone will seek; he has his own One Piece that he's leaving behind. And it, or rather they, need a guardian to protect them.**

 **~?~?~?~**

"What would you do if I died?"

It was a warm day with a pleasant breeze that day on the _Thousand Sunny._ The Strawhats were still recovering from their battle in Fishman Island and were traveling to adventures untold. Luffy has been, surprisingly, quiet; though no one blames him. The question their captain suddenly posed caused them all to tense and look at him in surprise. Luffy wasn't looking at them, sitting in his special seat, facing the ocean.

Nami spoke first tentatively. "If you had died in Fishman Island?" she asked.

Luffy merely nodded and the Strawhats glanced at each other. "It would of been quite the tragedy captain-san," Robin said.

"I'd miss you Luffy!" Usopp insisted. "And I'd take up your place of course!"

"Me too!" Chopper said, reaching up.

Usopp lifted the little reindeer and placed him on _Sunny's_ head. Chopper trotted over to the captain and plopped himself onto his lap, beaming up at him. Luffy didn't look at him but he hugged the doctor close to him.

Nami snorted, like the question didn't make her uncomfortable. "I would finish my world map of course," she said, then looked at Luffy with a smile. "Though I wouldn't have as many adventures without you picking the most dangerous islands."

"Nor would I discover as much as I have without you pointing the way captain-san," Robin agreed with a smile.

"Yohohoho," Brook chuckled, shifting to sit closer. "I wouldn't be where I am now without you Luffy-san. I wouldn't want to mourn for you as well."

Sanji sucked in some smoke from his cigarette. "Who would eat my food and love it as much as you do?" he asked idly, blowing out.

"Ow!" Franky announced, flexing his arms. "Only one man can lead the _Sunny Go!_ "

It was silent then and everyone looked at Zoro, who was leaning against the mast, his eyes closed. Luffy turned his head slightly, looking at his first mate and swordsman. Zoro opened his eye, sighing when he saw that he wasn't going to be ignored.

He looked at Luffy. "The only way you'll die is if I die first," he said firmly. "Protecting you."

Luffy looked at him; the two men sharing so many words with their eyes alone. Luffy grinned, snickering his signature laugh.

"Kay!" he said.

 **~Ten Year Later~**

The atmosphere was tense and somber now; no where near the usual happy attitude that the Strawhats naturally gave out. By now, they'd all succeeded in completing their goals and dreams; most of them no longer sailing the world, choosing a second life. Even Luffy, who had become Pirate King, had retired five years ago to live away from his 'mistress'. Luffy was the reason that all of the Strawhats had gathered.

They were all silent; sad. "Are you really going to do this Luffy?" Nami finally asked quietly.

Luffy gave a small smile; trying to reassure his crew. "I have little time left," he said, more mature than he'd been so long ago, "I have everything to lose though."

Chopper, now the world's greatest doctor, flinched again, whimpering as tears pooled in his eyes. The greatest doctor and he couldn't cure Luffy's disease. No one would've guessed it. Luffy's devil fruit didn't really protect him from everything. All those contagious illnesses, and poisonings, and infections, while healing quickly, weren't really healed. Luffy had gotten sick a month ago, Chopper had examined him himself; the King was dying, his 'healed' ailments having only been dormant, until finally his rubber powers gave out. Now it was over; Luffy had until the end of the month.

"Well don't die by their standards," Sanji argued, owner of All Blue, a restaurant on the Grand Line. "Let's go on another adventure; just us. Die while on the sea!"

"Shh!" Luffy hissed, glancing back at his house.

"You don't have to do this Luffy," Franky, current captain of the _Sunny Go,_ said, subdue

Luffy smiled at them. "I want to die strong," he said, determination in his tone, "I don't want to die frail and in pain. I want to die just as I'd been born. it won't be a free death but a freedom in death; an unimaginable freedom beyond even that of being Pirate King."

"Luffy-san," Brook whispered sadly, Robin taking his hand in hers.

Everyone turned back to the ship at the sound of a heavy sigh. Zoro, who had been listening since he'd arrived, stood from his seat on the rail; his long, green ponytail swishing behind him. Zoro shifted his black sword to be parallel with his body again. Everyone silently took a moment to take in the regal man before them; the world's greatest swordsman.

Zoro walked towards Luffy, looking into the man's eyes. "So when are we leaving?" he asked.

Everyone started. "Zoro…" Luffy said in shock, his eyes widening.

Zoro continued, unabashed, "I wonder if I should drink before I go," Zoro noted, scratching his scruff.

Before anyone could say anything, Zoro pulled his three katana and black sword away from his person. Sanji jolted when the swords were held out in front of him. Zoro looked at his rival and second closest friend.

"I trust you to pass these onto someone worthy of them," Zoro said, looking into the blonde's eyes.

"Oi," Sanji said weakly, trying to push the swords back.

"Zoro," Luffy said more firmly.

Zoro looked at his captain, "You can't convince me otherwise," he said, just as firm, "I vowed my life to you all those years ago. I'm not going to back down on my promise. If you're adamant on this, and are going to die, then I guess I'll have to kneel beside you."

Luffy frowned. "Zoro," he began, "You're my greatest nakama and you've been there for me since the beginning. I trust you with my life."

"Then why are we having this conversation," Zoro said annoyed. "We're going together."

Luffy didn't answer his question. "When I die," he said, everyone but Zoro flinching. "Everyone will set sail to find my One Piece. To find everything this world has to give, once again."

"Ah," Zoro agreed, "They'll come after my swords too- You better watch them closely shit-cook!"

"Zoro. One Piece isn't the treasure I'm worried about," Luffy continued. "Everyone else will be after-."

"Daddy!"

Everyone, save Luffy and Zoro, jumped and watched as a small boy ran from the house behind Luffy; the boy was about five, with black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a red shirt. Luffy smiled, crouching and catching the boy in his arms; lifting him up and hugging him tightly. Everyone else watched sadly as the boy gushed over his father.

Luffy chuckled. "Hello Lion-chan," he said, smiling slightly.

The boy tilted his head. "Daddy what's everyone doing here?" he asked curiously.

Luffy chuckled again. "Just visiting Lion-chan," he said, and hugged the boy again.

Luffy looked at Zoro, who frowned at him. _"They'll kill him Zoro,"_ Luffy said with his eyes.

Zoro's fists clenched. " _You're my captain."_

 _"And they are my treasure."_

"Luffy-kun?"

Luffy turned with a smile, greeting a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. "Is something the matter?" she asked.

Luffy smiled at her reassuringly. "No, Sarah-hime," he said, and took her into his free arm.

Luffy smiled at Zoro, who barely hid his flinch. "Captain's orders?" the swordsman finally asked.

"Shishishi," Luffy snickered. "Yea Zoro," he replied.

"Captain's orders?" Lion asked excitedly. "Are you going on another adventure?"

Luffy smiled. "Ah," he replied, "But you're going with Uncle Zoro."

"Zoro-senpai?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"Mm," Luffy noded. "Uncle Zoro's gonna take care of you while I'm out."

Zoro nodded in agreement. "Come on brat," he said, taking his pseudo nephew into his arms.

"Cool!" Lion beamed. "Show me another cool move Uncle Zoro!"

Sarah gripped her husband's shirt. "Will you return to me?" she asked quietly, so not to worry her son.

Luffy smiled, taking her hands in his. "I promise we'll always be together," was all he said.

Small tears pooled in Sarah's eyes but she nodded. "I love you," she said.

Luffy kissed her. "I love you too," he said, then turned to his son. "I love you Lion-chan."

Lion beamed at his father. "I love you too!" he said, tugging on Zoro's hair.

Zoro protested, handing the boy to Nami. "Knock it off brat," he grumbled, then looked at Sarah. "Get packed. We're taking my boat."

Sarah sniffled and nodded, kissing Luffy again before she quickly returned to their home. Luffy looked at Zoro, his brother.

"One Piece isn't my only treasure everyone will chase," Luffy snickered. "Are you prepared for that?"

Zoro nodded firmly. "Yea," he said, then smirked, "I'll raise him like the brat I wasn't going to have."

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed. "Thanks Zoro."

Luffy pulled the man into his arms, hugging him despite the swordsman's protest, though they had no pull. The two men hugged each other silently.

"I won't watch," Zoro finally said.

"Good," Luffy replied, "I want you to remember our good memories; like I will."

"I'm ready," Sarah said, walking out with a pair of suitcases. Zoro took them from her. "L-Lion, say goodbye to your daddy."

"Ok mama!" Lion beamed.

Sarah kept a strong face, watching her son and husband hug for the last time before she lifted the boy and they walked to Zoro's dingy. Sarah didn't dare turn back; if she did, she would cry. If she cried, then her son would as well. As much as it pained her, she and Luffy swore that they'd never let Lion cry.

Luffy watched them leave, smiling at his son who beamed back with a wave, before they disappeared inside the small cabin. Zoro looked at Luffy.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," he said quietly.

"I could ask Sanji," Luffy replied idly.

Zoro gave him an ugly look before it fell and he looked at the sky; the sun rising. "Remember when Romance Dawn meant good things?"

Luffy smiled. "They still do," he replied. "Make the most of their Dawn Zoro."

Zoro nodded. "I will," he agreed.

Luffy pulled his beloved hat off, smiling at his whimsically before giving it to Zoro. "Wear this, and pass it onto him when he's ready."

Zoro stared before he tipped his head; with a chuckle, Luffy placed it on the swordsman's head. "This hat will go to the 3rd king," Zoro said lightly, fingering the rim.

"Shishishi," Luffy grinned.

 **~3 Days Later~**

 **MONKEY D. LUFFY! 2ND PIRATE KING TO BE EXECUTED IN THREE DAYS TIME!**

 _Vice-Admiral Smoker has captured this notorious demon of a man and is now being given the rank of…_

Zoro looked to the sky, his newspaper falling from his hand into the ocean. "Seeya later Captain," he murmured, tipping his hat down.

"Uncle! Let's go swimming!"

Zoro grinned at the boy from under his hat. "Grab your shorts," he replied.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And that's it. Soon, the hat will go to Lion-chan(who was named after Sunny), and Lion-chan will become the 3rd king, Zoro behind him all the way.**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


End file.
